Our First Trip
by ChibiKoushirou
Summary: Four kids living in Japan venture into the digital-world. My own creation. Uses original characters and such. r&r please.


Our First Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon at all whatsoever. That belongs to Toei, Saban, Bandai, Foxkids, and uhhh… whoever else I forgot. I do own ALL the characters (human) and this story (err the sad excuse for one at least).

AN: I will be using SOME Japanese, not much  
  
Our First Trip  
  
Chapter One: A Walk in the Park  
  
"Hurry up! We're gonna be late for school!" Takeshi (Ta-keh-she) exclaimed to his younger brother.   
"I'm coming!" Jitsu (Jee-tsu) replied. Jitsu ran down the stairs, grabbed his lunch and flung on his backpack.  
"Aren't you forgetting something? Look at your hair!" Takeshi yelled again.  
"I don't care! Let's go, the bus is outside," Jitsu answered. The two ran to the bus. They got on and greeted the bus driver. Takeshi sat next to Renee. Jitsu walked to the back of the bus and sat with his best friends Shiketen (She-keh-ten) and Hamewa (Ha-meh-wa).   
"Konichiwa Renee-chan," Takeshi greeted.  
"Konichiwa," Renee answered.   
"How ya' doing? What's been happening?" Takeshi asked.  
"I'm fine, but nothing much has happened. You?" Renee answered.  
"Fine. I had the strangest dream last night. My computer started blinking, then it blurred and something appeared on the screen. It was a little blob! Freaked me out. It also said something, I can't remember what though. Then it turned into an egg and popped out of the screen!" Takeshi finished.  
"Weird. I don't know what I dreamed, can't remember," Renee said. The bus stopped again and someone else got on the bus. He came to Takeshi and Renee and sat down.  
"Konichiwa Renee. Konichiwa Takeshi," he said.  
"Konichiwa Yukio," Renee greeted.  
"Konichiwa Yukio," Takeshi followed.  
"So what's up?" Renee and Takeshi questioned.  
"Nothing much. Just the regular. Tenchi's getting annoying though! She keeps calling me and asking what I'm doing," Yukio replied.  
"Yeah, just deal with it. She's ALWAYS like that when she's sick," Renee answered.  
"Yeah, I know. Oh well," Takeshi followed-up. The bus came to a stop and the kids filed out of it. They all thanked the bus driver and went to school. Renee and Takeshi had almost the same schedule. Yukio only had one class with each of them.   
"So what are you guys gonna do over the weekend?" Takeshi asked after school ended.  
"I was gonna go see how Tenchi was doing," Renee answered.  
"Is it alright if I come along?" Takeshi asked, not expecting an answer.  
"Same here, I'll come with you," Yukio said. The three of them went to Tenchi's apartment. Renee knocked on Apartment #458. Tenchi's mom let them inside.  
"Thank you," the three of them said in unison. Tenchi was sitting at her desk, on her computer.  
"Feeling better?" Renee asked.  
"Yeah. Tons," Tenchi answered.  
"Whatcha' doing on the computer?" Yukio asked.  
"I got this weird e-mail from digirenamon@digitalworld.com. He/she/it said…  
HI TENCHI! What's up? Huh? I'm your digimon! I'll try to come visit you soon!  
I don't know what a digimon is, how this person knew my name, or where he/she/it is visiting from!"  
"Hm, do you even know that it IS a person? I guess I'm just paranoid. It's probably one of our friends playing a practical joke on you," Takeshi said. The four of them got up and walked outside.   
"Let's go to the park. It'll be nice," Renee suggested.  
"Sure," the other three chirped. They walked two blocks to the park. Renee, Takeshi, and Tenchi sat around and talked. Yukio, however, was trying to get them to play a nice game of hide and go seek. Eventually the three gave way and agreed. Yukio was made it because he was the one who wanted to play. Renee ran towards a bush and sat under it. Tenchi climbed up a tree, and Takeshi dove in the pond and submerged in some cattails.   
"Ready or not here I come," Yukio said as he started walking towards the bush where Renee was hiding. He slowly walked over and peeked in. Renee got up and ran as fast as she could to the 'safe tree'. This game of hide-and-go-seek was about to turn into a game of tag. Yukio stopped chasing her and he walked towards the lake where Takeshi was.  
"Takeshi, are you in here?" he asked as he poked his head around a lilypad. He knew Takeshi was hiding in here, because Takeshi always did. He then ventured nearer to the cattails where Takeshi was hiding. Takeshi dove into the pond and swam to the other side. Yukio got up and and looked at Takeshi who was on the other side of the pond, going towards another safe tree. Yukio thought to himself _I am not going through the pond_.  
"Tenchi, I'm going to find you! And catch you," he said as he walked towards a tree. He looked up and saw a couple birds. Then he walked off and looked under and around some benches. Then after searching two more trees, came to the one Tenchi was in. He looked up and saw Tenchi sitting in one of the high branches. He crawled up the tree as tenchi retreated down to lower branches. She looked at him and jumped down the tree. She stumbled a bit then ran, he followed her. She fell down right in front of him, so he toppled down on top.


End file.
